


Club Tropicana

by MorgannaGrim



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestman!Timothee, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Groom!Armie, Honeymoon, Jilted At The Alter, M/M, Pining, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaGrim/pseuds/MorgannaGrim
Summary: When Armie is left at the altar on his wedding day he decides that the only thing left to do is pack his bags and go on his Honeymoon with his best man/best friend, Timmy instead.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 49
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

Armie has never been more nervous in his entire life. He's standing at the altar in front of his family, friends, work colleagues and a few faces he's not even sure he recognises at all. His palms are sweating, his throat is dry and if he's completely honest, there's at least a 10% chance he'll throw up as soon as he hears the wedding march. He sneaks a glance at his watch and feels Timmy's hand, a solid and comforting weight come to rest on his shoulder. “She'll be here, man.” Timmy whispers but Elizabeth is 12 minutes late and Armie... well, Armie's not so sure she will be.

Their relationship had been rocky at best since Liz had thrown herself into planning their wedding; barking orders and taking charge. Armie doesn't even recall choosing the suit he's wearing. They bickered, they argued, they fought. They spent days apart under the guise of “work commitments” and “wedding prep” and yet neither had had the balls to call it off; like some twisted game of chicken. How far would the other go? _Pretty fucking far_ it seemed in Armie's case. So is he surprised that his fiancée has left him here to face the humiliation of being jilted in front of all of their nearest and dearest? No. Not in slightest.

They wait a grand total of half an hour before Father Bryant quietly informs Armie that he has another ceremony beginning soon and they can't afford to hold the church any longer. Armie has nothing to say but between Timmy's announcement that there will be no wedding and the hushed, gossiping whispers that erupt across the sea of people seated in the pews, Armie has never felt such a bizarre sense of both relief and humiliation.

“I deserve it.” Armie groans, head in his hands as he sits beside Timmy in the wedding car. With his suit jacket tossed carelessly to the side and his tie undone and hanging loose over his shoulders he finally feels as though he can breathe again.

“Don't, Armie. Nobody deserves to be stood up like that. You were good to her.” Timmy comforts, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

“No. No, I wasn't. She deserved better and she knew it... thats why she didn't show.” Armie knows he sounds like a pathetic 'woe is me' mess right now but he's hurt. Despite the overwhelming relief he had felt upon realising that Liz may be a no-show, it still fucking hurts and he doesn't know what to do with that feeling and so he reaches for the bottle of champagne that sits invitingly in the ice bucket across from them and tells Timmy to grab two glasses; He's paid for all this shit and he'll be damned it's going to go to waste.

They're back at Timmy's apartment, Armie unable to face going home yet and already a bottle of champagne and six beers deep when his bright idea strikes. Armie pushes himself up onto his elbows from his slumped position on the floor and eyes Timmy with careful consideration.

“What?” Timmy asks, suddenly hyper aware of Armie's gaze.

“You should come with me.” Armie says decidedly. His words are slurred and his face is numb but he's never been more sure of anything.

“Come with you wh-”

“Honeymoon. You should come on my honeymoon with me.” Armie cuts him off and fixes Timmy with a goofy and irrefutably endearing grin. Timmy laughs, he laughs hard and Armie's not sure that he shouldn't feel a little offended. “What? Come on. It'll be fun. It's already paid for and you've been saying that you need a vacation for so long now. Cancun would be perfect. Come with me!”

“I don't know, Armie.” Timmy sighs and sits up properly to address Armie's proposition. He takes another sip of his beer and then begins to gnaw on his lower lip. “Didn't Liz book that resort? The couples only one?” Tim asks, his voice suddenly much more quiet and almost shier than it had been before.

“So?” Armie shrugs.

“We're not a couple, moron.” Timmy laughs half-heartedly and extends a leg to kick Armie playfully.

“They don't know that.”

It's not that Timmy doesn't want to go; of course he does. Timmy would do anything and go anywhere for Armie. They've been best friends since their Freshman year of college but Timmy has also been undeniably, irrevocably in love with said best friend for equally as long. Wouldn't this complicate things? Timmy had worked so hard to come to terms with Armie being straight and unavailable. He had wished Armie luck on dates, smiled through gritted teeth when he announced his engagement to Elizabeth, had even accepted Armie's offer to be his best fucking man; all while pushing down the painful, raging sea of nausea and jealousy inside of him... but now? Now Timmy isn't entirely sure that he could keep himself from getting hurt if he accepts Armie's offer; which is why it comes as quite the surprise when Timmy hears himself ask Armie what time their flight is. Yes, it would appear that Timotheé Chalamet is _fucked!_

LAX is busier than Timmy has seen it in a long time as he tries desperately to keep up with Armie's 6ft 5' stride. He hauls his bag behind him and apologises to nobody in particular when he pushes his way through another crowd, almost losing sight of Armie in the process. It's not until the taller man is stopping in his tracks and grabbing Timmy's free hand that Timmy is even aware of their arrival at their boarding gate. “Come on” Armie smiles “Keep up.”

Timmy can feel his face warm instantly at the contact but allows himself to be pulled along behind Armie regardless. They had stopped at Armie's place on their way to airport to collect his bag and Timmy suspects to check that Liz wasn't waiting there for Armie to return. Timmy had been nervous stepping into Armie's apartment; how would it look? Her fiancé taking his best friend on their honeymoon? Liz knew about Timmy's “crush”, he was sure of it. Elizabeth was nothing if not perceptive and if Timmy was honest, that scared the shit out of him. He couldn't stand his pining for the other man being outed like that; it would kill him. It's only as he and Armie take their seats on the plane that Timmy allows himself to relax and enjoy the luxury of a business class flight with his best friend and temporary fake-husband.

Timmy is pulled from his thoughts when Armie leans over in his seat to pass him a complementary glass of champagne. “Happy Honeymoon, Mr Hammer.” Armie smiles, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip. Timmy snorts a laugh and raises an eyebrow in question.

“Mr Hammer? Who says you can't be Mr Chalamet?”

“Our hotel reservation.” Armie smirks and Timmy just rolls his eyes, downing the rest of his drink; this is going to be a long week.

Both men fill their four hour flight with as many cocktails as they can manage, laughing more and more at one another's progressively inebriated state. They're somewhere close to two hours in when Armie begins rifling through his carry-on with furious determination. Timmy isn't sure what the other man is searching for so desperately but when he hears Armie's small cheer of victory, Timmy knows he's found whatever it is.

Armie throws his bag back into the overhead locker and seats himself down beside Timmy with a shit-eating grin. “Got you something.” he smirks and Timmy is instantly suspicious.

“Whatever it is, I don't want it.” Timmy says, eyes narrowed and fixed pointedly on his friend.

“Aw.” Armie feigns upset with a hand to his chest while the other clutches a ball of white fabric. “You wound me. Come on, it's a wedding gift... to my new wife.”

“Husband.” Timmy corrects.

“We'll see.” Armie grins and throws the bundle of fabric at Timmy who's quick to catch and unfold it.

“Oh fuck you, Armie. I knew this was a bullshit idea!” Timmy huffs, taking in the metallic silver _'Mrs'_ printed across the white t-shirt in his grasp. Armie's laughing so hard he can barely breathe and Timmy thinks that for a guy who was left at the altar barely a day ago, Armie is in pretty high spirits.

It could be the overwhelming urge to see Armie smile like that again, all teeth and dimpled cheeks or it could be the booze; Timmy doesn't know, nor does he care but before he knows it he's slipping Liz's much too tight _'Mrs'_ t-shirt over his head and pulling it down to cover his own shirt. “How do I look?” Timmy asks, batting his lashes for dramatic affect.

“Stunning.” Armie is quick to answer “but you're missing something.”

“Oh?”

Armie reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket to retrieve the wedding bands that Timmy had handed back shortly after the shit-show of a not-wedding earlier that morning. Liz's ring is a little snug on Timmy but it's nothing he can't work with and while Timmy may disagree with the way Liz had treated Armie, he had to admit; the woman had impeccable taste. He holds his hand out in front of himself to admire the thin, white gold band set with three small diamonds.

“Almost as pretty as you are.” Armie teases with a playful smile, reaching out to pinch Timmy's cheek.

Timmy feels his face flush pink again and turns to look out of the window in a desperate attempt to hide his embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy & Armie check in, relax and learn a few surprising facts about one another.

Armie decides that Cancun in August is “Glorious!” and says as much with a wide smile and even wider arms, pulling Timmy in tight by his side. Timmy just pulls his sunglasses down over his eyes and tries not to pass out from heatstroke. The sun is warm on their skin as they exit their cab and make their way inside of the _'beach side, eco-friendly resort and spa'_ which Timmy thinks sounds only a little pretentious.

The lobby is much larger than Timmy had anticipated. Wicker and bamboo stretching the length of each wall, blue marble flooring and a man-made waterfall cascading gently behind the reception desk; the whole place instantly fills Timmy with a false sense of peace and tranquility. That is until he feels Armie beside him, shoulder to shoulder again and in one, quick swoop they're holding hands for the second time today. Timmy takes a deep breath and wonders if he'll even survive the week.

Upon check-in, the young lady manning the front desk has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed as she apologises for the ' _Mr & Mrs' _booking error on their reservation. Timmy feels guilty already but Armie simply shrugs, smiles and tells her “Don't worry about it. Happens all the time.” The receptionist (Maria, Timmy learns from a glance at her name tag) blushes and ducks her head to avoid Armie's gaze. Timmy can't say he blames her; he often finds himself wondering how one man can be so kind, handsome, pure and charismatic. It's hardly fair but as Armie Hammer's new fake-husband, Timmy has absolutely no intention of complaining.

While Maria checks them in she gives them a full rundown of everything the resort has to offer. “Our resort was created with the intention of helping us reconnect with our surroundings; become one with the environment and in turn, lessen our impact on it. As a result of this we use little to no electricity and ask that you keep noise to a minimum so as not to disturb the wildlife. We have two on-site restaurants, an exclusive spa specialising in holistic wellness and of course all of our beaches and most of our resort is clothing optional; though we do ask that you dress if you intend to visit either of our dining establishments.”

Timmy thinks he may be experiencing severe heart palpitations at the mention of anything being even remotely clothing optional. He can not and will not be getting his dick out in front of Armie Hammer. _No, nope, nuh-uh, not a chance, no way, no how_. _Just no_. Armie must feel him go rigid because suddenly he's letting go of Timmy's noticeably clammy hand to slip an arm around him and rub soothing circles on his lower back. “You'll be in our Honeymooners habitat. It's located out on our ocean front which boasts stunning views and your own personal veranda. Would you like a member of staff to escort you or-”

“No. No, that's fine. I'm sure we can find it. Everything sounds wonderful, Maria. Thank you.” Armie smiles as he takes their keys and ushers Timmy off toward their room.

“Man, this place is beautiful.” Timmy says as they make their way along the beaten, winding path and down onto the beach. He's looking up, taking in the looming trees and twisted vines that hang above their heads when his foot catches under a branch and sends him hurtling toward the ground. It's one of those moments, Timmy thinks, that if this were a Rom-Com; Armie would have had the speed and dexterity to have seen the fall coming and already have his arms around Timmy, wrapping him in a protective embrace... but no, this is not a Rom-Com and Timmy is already hitting the ground with a thud and a less than flattering groan.

“Shit! You okay, T?” Armie's standing above him, mouth pulled into a tight line to keep from laughing.

“I think I'm still a little wasted from all those drinks on the plane.” Timmy says as Armie hauls him back onto his feet and it's not a lie, not really. Timmy definitely still feels a little light headed and fuzzy. He's excitable even but he's also far too proud to admit that he's just a clumsy idiot 80% of the time too.

When they reach their room, it's breath-taking. A raised, hand-crafted, treehouse style cabin. The whole place is open plan and Timmy's surprised to find he doesn't mind it at all; that is until Armie points out the very spacious bath tub over by the window. _Fuck!_ Timmy pales and Armie just laughs. “Don't worry, T. Clothing optional, remember? I wont judge you if you want to wear a bathing suit in the tub. Didn't realise you were such a prude though.” Armie smirks. Timmy flips him the bird and throws himself facedown onto the bed.

“Not a prude. Just not an exhibitionist either.” he grumbles into the plush comforter, eyes slipping shut while he makes little to no effort to stay awake.

By the time Timmy wakes the sun is already setting, casting a pinky-orange hue across the room; it's just as pretty as everything else here. Armie included. Not that Timmy would ever say that. Not that he would ever fucking dream of speaking those words and putting them out into the world. No, because that would make it all too real and if it's real, he has to address it and Timmy is _not_ emotionally equipped for that right now. He shudders. Just the thought of saying _that_ out loud to _him_ is beyond mortifying.

That's when Tim realises just how quiet the room actually is. where's Armie? He pushes himself up from the bed and pads quietly across their spacious, open plan suite not really sure what he's expecting to find. “Armie?” he croaks, voice still thick and heavy with sleep. He's met with no response but hears coughing from out on the veranda and is quickly met with a smell all too recognisable from their days holed up together in a dorm room. _Ah!_

That's where Timmy finds him; on the veranda sprawled out across one of the sun loungers. Armie is wearing nothing but a bathing suit that Timmy swears is at least two sizes too small. Not that he's complaining. No, Timmy would rather die than complain. The way the material of Armie's shorts is pulled taught across those huge, toned thighs is something else and Timmy catches himself staring; staring at the spattering of soft golden hair that blankets the other man's legs and chest, finds himself wanting to straddle him and bury his face in Armie's chest just to breathe him in. he wonders if he's salivating physically as well as mentally.

“You want?” Armie says suddenly, ripping Timmy from his thoughts. Armie offers up his joint with a lazy smile and stretches slow and contented. _'Fuck'_ Timmy thinks. _'Does he know how long i've been standing here?'_

“Where'd you get weed?” Timmy questions, not really caring but desperate to pull focus on to anything else. Armie just shrugs a non committal response while Timmy takes a long, hard drag.

They spend most of their evening laying out together, talking about everything and nothing at all. They share another joint, enjoy another drink and Timmy finds himself falling just that little bit harder. He's not sure if its the rum or the weed but Timmy's feeling brave when he finally asks “So, what really happened? Between you and Liz.”

Armie shifts uncomfortably in his seat for the first time that night and Timmy almost regrets asking. That is until Armie lolls his head to the side, meeting Timmy's gaze with an intense, determined stare. “Can I tell you something?” he asks, voice quiet and sad. Timmy just nods.

“Anything.”

“Timmy...”

“...yeah?”

_'I love you. I want you. We didn't work out because I've been desperately in love with you since the day we met. You're the one I'm meant to be with. Marry me!'_ Timmy's head swims with every potential response. Everything he's ever wanted to hear Armie confess. This would be it; their perfect Rom-Com moment where Armie confesses his love and they kiss under the stars just before the credits roll. But no, once again Timmy is reminded that this is real life and in no way a Rom-Com when Armie finally answers.

“I'm a huge fuckin' perv.” He's grinning like an idiot, ear to ear and all tooth. Timmy can't help but smile too before they both erupt into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

“I don't know, Timmy. I don't know why she left when she did. Why she waited until our wedding day to ditch but... I get it. I can't be mad at her, not really.” Armie sighs once they've both calmed down enough to speak.

“What do you mean? I'd be so pissed.” Timmy admits.

“We just weren't compatible, I guess. We wanted different things. We didn't know who with but I think deep down we always knew it wasn't with each other.”

“What things?” Timmy knows he shouldn't be prying. This isn't any of his business but _fuck_ if he isn't curious and he can't stop. Not now. Not when he's getting answers.

“I don't know. _Things_.” Armie groans and brings a hand up to rub at his eyes. It's getting more and more difficult to keep them open as the evening draws on.

“Yeah... but wh-”

“She didn't like being tied up.” Armie blurts, his face flushed pink and Timmy swears he's never heard his best friend sound so embarrassed.

Timmy thinks he knows what Armie is getting at but just to be sure he fixes him with a side glance and mutters “Is... is that what you meant about being a huge perv? You mean like... _tied up_ tied up?” and Armie groans again, throwing an arm over his face in a dramatic attempt to hide his shame.

“Yes, okay? I'm into that. It's normal. It's a normal thing for a person to enjoy and it's fine that she didn't like it. That's okay, I understand it isn't for everybody but she always made me feel so _dirty_ for wanting it, you know?” Armie confesses. Timmy just nods, mouth hanging open ever-so-slightly. His mind is already reeling, trying to process all the information he'd just been given in record time, before he makes a complete fool of himself and embarrasses either of them any further.

“It's not dirty. You shouldn't fee-” Timmy starts but Armie is already talking over him.

“I know it's not dirty, Timmy. Liz just made it feel that way. That wasn't even the problem. It was just one small issue of so fucking many. I'm not even sure why I proposed. Maybe because I felt like it was expected of me? She got out while she still could and I can't hold that against her. I just wish I'd had the balls to do the same.” Armie sighs; he sounds deflated and self-pitying in his admission and Timmy can't fucking stand it. “Fuck. This got deep, fast.” Armie says and Timmy lets out a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding.

Shooting Armie another glance, Timmy smirks and extends a long, bony leg to nudge his friend's calf and then says “So is it strictly rope? Or do you own handcuffs and bondage tape too?” he's laughing before he can even finish his question and he hears Armie snort beside him too.

“Fuck you, man!” Armie laughs “I knew I shouldn't have told you.”

“No, you should have. _You should_. I'm curious, really. I want to know.”

“Wait. How do _you_ know about bondage tape?” Armie asks and this time it's Timmy's turn to blush and shrink down into his seat.

“I know about things.” Timmy mutters in response, his eyes cast down toward where his bare feet almost meet the end of the sun lounger. “Shut up. Answer my question.”

“You want me to shut up or answer your question?” Armie teases and Timmy rolls his eyes.

“Answer my question, obviously.”

Armie clears his throat and sits forward on his lounger, legs spread wide and feet planted firmly on either side of the seat. “Do you want to check that attitude and ask me again nicely?” he says, fixing Timmy with a firm stare and suddenly Timmy's mouth is too dry and his palms are too sweaty. He manages a shy and quiet “S-sorry.” but his brain almost flat-lines when Armie reclines back and utters the two words that set Timmy on edge for the rest of the night.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise for this chapter taking as long as it has. Hopefully you enjoy it enough that it makes up for the ridiculous wait (at least I hope so). I have to admit I've surprised myself a little with the direction this story has taken but I'm game for the ride if you are?  
> I would also like to thank you all so much for your lovely comments on the last chapter, they really do mean the world. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and as always comments and kudos are more than welcome.  
> Thank you x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a trip out and make new friends.

Tim wakes up with what he can only describe as a minor hangover and a major erection, not entirely helped by the way his best friend's lower back is pressed flush against his groin. Armie's a restless sleeper; has been for as long as Tim can remember but Timmy had in no way anticipated waking up to find Armie Hammer playing little spoon with his face buried in his pillow and Tim's cock practically buried between his cheeks.

Timmy coughs quietly, clearing his throat. It's a feeble attempt at disturbing Armie enough to make him stir but Timmy has to admit; he's not entirely dedicated to the cause. He knows he should move, knows he should slip out of bed and find somewhere to relieve himself or at least calm down before Armie wakes up and figures out that his best friend is a fucking sex pest but for all of Timmy's internal turmoil, he can't seem to pull himself away. Instead, he finds himself craning his neck ever so slightly to nose at the soft, short hair along the nape of Armie's neck. _Fuck_ , he smells so good; like cologne, sea salt, last night's smoke and something that's just irrefutably Armie. Tim draws in a deep breath and allows himself to close his eyes and enjoy this moment... _'just for a minute.'_ he tells himself.

As it turns out, a minute in Timmy's world is more like twenty-five because before he knows it, he's waking to the sound of Armie grumbling about his head. Tim cracks one eye open just in time to catch a glimpse of toned, muscled shoulders flexing as Armie sits on the edge of their shared bed and stretches with a yawn. In one quick (and what he hopes is subtle) motion, Tim slips a hand beneath the covers to check that his earlier “problem” has subsided. _Thank God!_

With a sigh of relief he pushes himself up into a sitting position and rests back against the headboard. “G'morning.” Timmy croaks, rubbing at his eyes to clear the sleep. Armie just grunts a response and pads across the room to run himself a bath.

“There's no shower?” Timmy asks and Armie shrugs, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Not that I can see.” he says and slips out of his boxers, so fucking nonchalant that Timmy would almost believe that they were an actual couple.

“I uh... I'm going to uh--” Timmy starts, turning his head to look at something, anything that isn't Armie's perfectly sculpted bare ass. “I'm going to go grab food. There's a breakfast buffet right?” he says, hurrying out of bed and quickly pulling on yesterday's clothes.

“Yeah, I think so. You want me to meet you up there?” Armie asks, reclining back in the tub and closing his eyes.

“Yeah. Uh, sure. Whatever. I'll see you up there.”

Timmy practically trips over himself as he flees their room, desperate to put some solid distance between himself and Armie. Armie, who apparently has absolutely no problem flaunting his naked body in front of his pathetically infatuated best friend.

As he wanders along the beaten, natural path back up toward the resort lobby Tim considers maybe, possibly calling this whole thing off. What had he been thinking? How could this ever end well? He's _in love_ with his _straight_ best friend and honestly? It's fucking exhausting. Always pining, always so fucking desperate for any shred of attention or time the other has to offer and it never being reciprocated. But then Timmy thinks about the way Armie looks at him, touches him, laughs with him, fucking _flirts_ with him and wonders if he's really so straight after all. _'Of course he is. Don't be a fucking idiot.'_

The breakfast buffet is a thing of dreams, Tim thinks as he shovels a fork full of scrambled egg into his mouth. He's already two coffees deep when Armie arrives; skin glowing and hair still damp, stalking across the room towards him with those long fucking legs in those tight fucking shorts. _'Jesus Christ. Kill me now.'_

“How's the food?” Armie asks, dropping into the seat opposite Tim and fixing him with a bright, cheery smile. He smells even better than he did this morning and it takes every ounce of self control that Timmy possess not to climb across the table, bury his face in Armie's neck and just breathe the other man in. Instead, Tim just nods around another mouthful and gives Armie a thumbs up.

“So, I took a look at the resort itinerary. There's an excursion to Xcaret if you're interested?” Armie grins. He looks excited, far too excited for Timmy to say no; not that he ever would. If saying no to Armie was something Tim was capable of he wouldn't be in fucking Cancun right now. Timmy swallows his food, takes a sip of his coffee and then smiles.

“Sure. What is it?” he asks.

“It's an amusement park. Mostly water. The brochure describes it as an 'eco-archaeological park' so... I don't know. Could be fun?” Armie shrugs.

“Guess I better go grab my bathing suit.”

“That's the spirit. What did you bring? Shorts? Speedo? ...Thong?” Armie teases, reaching across the table to poke at Timmy's cheek. Tim feels his face heat instantly

“Stop!” he warns as he swats Armie's hand away and dips his head to hide beneath his hair. “You're the worst.”

“Nah. You love me.” Armie grins, leaning back into his seat.

_'If only you fucking knew, Hammer.'_

Timmy packs a bag in record time and they're on the resort shuttle within the hour. Armie loves amusement parks, anything for that shot of adrenaline. In fact, Timmy remembers the first time they had hung out together in college; the way that Armie had told him all about his Six Flags season pass and his friend Nick. How they would spend weekends at a time riding rollercoasters and stuffing themselves with funnel cake and churros. 'Whatever we can lay hands on that has the most sugar.' he had said with the dorkiest grin plastered across his stupid, handsome face and Timmy had known, even then that he was fucked.

While the shuttle is nowhere near as full as either of them had expected, Timmy still finds himself squirming in his seat when Armie takes his hand and brushes his lips against Tim's knuckles. Timmy shoots him a questioning glance but Armie just shrugs, appearing calm and indifferent. “Just keeping up appearances... _babe_.” and Tim wonders again just how straight Armie really is.

Their arrival at Xcaret only brings more carnal turbulence when Armie wraps a protective arm around Timmy's waist and ushers him toward the tallest ride he can see.”

“Come on. We'll do the big stuff before we hit the water park. They have this amazi--” Armie starts but Timmy stops just short of the ride line, staring up and gnawing on his lower lip.

“I don't know, Armie. I'm not really good with this stuff.” Tim says, voice quiet and embarrassed. He tears his gaze away from the ride looming above them and casts it down towards his feet. He feels like such a fucking baby already; this is humiliating.

“Hey, come on. We'll go on together. You'll be fine.” Armie smiles, tugging lightly on Timmy's arm but Tim makes no effort to move. Just stares at the floor, mortified.

“Maybe I could just sit and wa--”

“Timmy. Tim... Look at me. _Look_ at me.” Armie says and there's a sudden burst of authority to his tone. He takes Tim's jaw between finger and thumb to raise the younger man's head and meet his gaze. Timmy's heart is pounding so hard against his chest that he swears Armie can hear it. “I know you can do this, Timmy. I'm going to be right there with you, holding your hand, okay?” Armie says, and fuck he's staring right into Timmy's eyes... right into his fucking _soul._ “You don't have to go on but I'm not going on without you. So... can you be brave for me, Timmy?” he asks and Tim is nodding, eyes glazed and mouth hanging open ever-so-slightly before Armie has even finished his sentence. “That's my good boy.” Armie smiles, his words soft and low; almost so quiet that Timmy questions whether he actually said them at all.

The ride isn't so bad, Timmy thinks. Not when they're strapped in and secure and Armie's fingers are entwined with his own. Timmy has always loved Armie's hands; how much bigger and stronger they are, with that light dusting of golden hair across the back. Seeing them now, a vast contrast to his own, Timmy can't help but imagine how Armie's hands would look wrapped around other parts of his body; his waist, his cock, his _throat._ He wants it all.

Armie throws his arms around Timmy in a celebratory hug as they exit the ride. “You did great!” he grins and ruffles Tim's curls. “Proud of you, buddy.”

Buddy. ' _Buddy? Really? What happened to being your good boy?'_

“You want to try another or hit the water?” Armie asks, throwing an arm around Timmy's shoulders. Tim shrugs, too confused to care.

“Whatever you want.” Timmy says and he means it. Whatever Armie wants, Armie can have. Timmy would give him everything, all he has to do is ask and _god_ does Timmy wish he would ask.

They spend their afternoon in the water; swimming through Mexico's most famous underground rivers, snorkelling like the cliché honeymooners they're supposed to be and riding every water ride Armie can find.

It's not really until they're back on the shuttle and the young woman in front of them turns in her seat to say “You two are adorable!” that Timmy even realises they're still holding hands. Timmy smiles shyly and thanks her while Armie pulls him in closer and plants a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Newly weds.” Armie smiles.

“Oh my god, us too!” she grins and nudges her husband awake beside her. “I'm Kristen. This is Russ.” Kristen has the biggest smile and the whitest teeth Timmy has ever seen, she's beautiful, no doubt and he wonders whether Armie thinks the same. Feels a pang of jealousy before he tells himself to stop being pathetic; she's not even available... ' _and neither is Armie for all she knows.'_

When Kristen asks about their wedding _'Big or small? What did you wear? Was it designer? Who did your catering? Tell me about your venue!'_ she seems almost pleased that their answers are modest and vague. Kristen, it turns out _loves_ to brag and they spend the entirety of their ride back to the resort listening to her recount every detail of their “highly decadent” wedding. Armie smiles at the right moments, laughs at the right jokes and nods when he needs to but when Kristen suggests that they all meet for dinner that evening neither of the boys have an excuse prepared. Armie flounders and Timmy 'Umm's' for too long and eventually they find themselves agreeing to meet chatty Kristen and silent Russ for dinner at 7:00pm.

Timmy really should have known that dinner with someone like Kristen would be a terrible idea. He should have remembered how competitive Armie is and how easily he falls into games of one-upmanship but they're already greeted and seated when Kristen serves the first blow. “I just love your choice of wedding band. So minimalist and understated.” which in the real world, Tim is certain translates to _'basic.'_ but Armie barely glances up from the wine menu. Just takes Tim's hand and runs his thumb across the back of it.

“What can I say? My husband has incredible taste. Minimalist is kind of his thing. You should see our townhouse in Manhattan; Tim decorated the whole place himself, top to bottom.” Timmy wants to roll his eyes, he can see the smirk Armie's trying to hide behind his menu and it's less than subtle.

“Wow. Townhouse in Manhattan.” Kristen smiles around her wine glass and snatches Russ' hand into her own; a desperate attempt to match the same affection Armie is displaying.

 _'Juvenile.'_ Timmy thinks.

“That must have cost somethin'” Russ says and Tim's fairly certain that it's the first thing he's heard the man say.

“Nothing we can't afford.” Armie shrugs and presses a soft kiss to Timmy's knuckles.

Kristen's tight lipped smile and intense stare makes Timmy feel uneasy. He feels scrutinised and he doesn't like it one bit. “You two are just cute as Christmas!” she says, her voice sickly sweet but her expression says something entirely different. Timmy has a feeling that this woman suffers from severe facial Tourettes.

“So, how long have you guys been together?” Armie asks and Timmy knows why. He can read Armie like a fucking book and he's vested now; fully committed to winning this ridiculous game.

“Four years. You?”

“Six. I proposed after two but Tim wanted a long engagement. Time to plan and prepare, you know? He's such a perfectionist and I wanted to give him the perfect wedding... the perfect life, really.”

“Hm.” Kristen nods. “So cute.” and Timmy wonders if she knows any other words.

They're on to their third bottle of wine when Russ (who it turns out is a little more conversational after three glasses of Merlot) asks Armie how he proposed. Timmy isn't entirely sure if it's the wine or the boredom but he suddenly feels like joining in. Why shouldn't he get a say in what happens in his fake life?

“We were in Toulouse.” Timmy says before Armie can answer, smile crooked; his eyes full and glassy. “I'm half French and we were there visiting family. Armie insisted we spend a couple of days out of the city, just the two of us.” Timmy stops to fix Armie with an adoring smile before he continues “He drove us out to the Chateau De Mercues. We walked the grounds, tasted wine, just... lost ourselves in one another.” Timmy sighs. “and then in the evening on our balcony overlooking the vineyard he got down on one knee and he told me that he didn't want to go another day without making me smile, seeing me laugh, kissing my lips or holding my hand. He said he wanted all of me, every inch and every imperfection for the rest of our lives... if I'd have him and of course, I said yes.” Timmy smiles, holding up his left hand to flash Kristen and Russ his _'basic'_ wedding band.

Risking a brief glance in Armie's direction, Timmy is met with soft eyes and a sad smile. He realises all too quickly what he's done; how he must have reminded Armie of Liz and all the heartache he was here to forget. Or maybe he let too much slip and Armie has finally figured him out. Maybe it's pity in Armie's eyes and he's about to take Tim back to their room and tell him that it's probably a good idea if Timmy leaves. Leaves the resort, the country, his fucking life because Armie is straight and Timmy is a pathetic, desperate creep. Yeah, Timmy is pretty sure he just fucked everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos on the previous chapter. You have no idea how much they all mean and I really hope you all enjoy where this story is headed.  
> Thank you again for reading and as always, comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> x


End file.
